kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mei Ling (rogue)
This article is about the character in ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. For other uses, see Mei Ling (disambiguation).'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Amber | Fur color = Orange and white | Clothing = Pink robe with white trimmings and a pink sash | Status = Living | Occupation = Kung fu master (formerly) Thief (formerly) | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Shifu's Ex" | Last appearance = "Crazy Little Ling Called Love" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "Shifu's Ex". |Affiliation(s) = *Shifu *Junjie (unwillingly; formerly)}} Mei Ling is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is a rogue kung fu master and the ex-girlfriend of Shifu. She made her first appearance as the main antagonist of the episode "Shifu's Ex". Biography Earlier years breaking up with Mei Ling]] Years ago, Shifu and Mei Ling fell in love after their first fight. But their love was not to last, for Mei Ling sought to abuse her kung fu skills to steal, forcing Shifu to break off their relationship. In Legends of Awesomeness ]] In "Shifu's Ex", years after their break-up, Mei Ling visited the Jade Palace, claiming that she wished to redeem herself. Shifu was hesitant to trust her but his honor permitted her to stay in the Jade Palace. And later that night, on Po's encouragement, Shifu visited her in her room, wanting to apologize. This soon led to a kiss, before Mei Ling used the Zhou Deng Soul Gem to switch bodies with him. She locked Shifu in the dungeon while posing as him, planning on exploiting Po and the Furious Five to robbing an Imperial convoy transporting precious jewels, thereby damaging the honor of the Jade Palace warriors and forcing Shifu to get back with her. However, Shifu was able to escape and managed to convince his students of Mei Ling's treachery. They go back to confront her, when at the same time, the Imperial Army was banging on their door, convinced they were all traitors. Shifu then tricked Mei Ling into a kiss, all the while swiping the Soul Gem to put both of them back in their proper bodies. It is then revealed that Shifu and company were able to clear up their misunderstanding with the Imperial Army, who had been faking a siege. Though Mei Ling was confident that Shifu wouldn't harm her, he pointed out that his students would. Mei Ling later escaped custody while going to Chorh-Gom Prison. In "Crazy Little Ling Called Love", Shifu and Mei Ling eventually rekindled their relationship in secret. When Po followed Shifu on his way through a cottage when Shifu is mysteriously acting strange. Shifu sat on a corner where he plays his flute, Po saw Mei Ling crouching and prepared herself to pounce. But instead of an attack, the two kissed in front of Po and confessed their relationship. Mei Ling told them that she has officially gone straight and Shifu will retire as the Master of the Jade Palace as well upsetting Po. However, Shifu still has one last mission: to deliver the Crown of Heavens to the Imperial Museum before he settles with Mei Ling. After Po and Shifu left, it was seen that Mei Ling was working with Junjie. When Po, the Furious Five and Shifu were on their way, they sensed incoming attacks. It turned out to be Mei Ling in disguise. Shifu demanded an explanation where Mei Ling told him that after they broke up, she stole a beautiful sword from Master Junjie but she was caught. She begged for her life and Junjie freed her but he will ask a favor from her in the future. Junjie asked the favor from Mei Ling a few days ago and threatened to kill her and Shifu if they fail. Mei Ling told Shifu that she only did it because she wanted them to be together and alive. Po refused to believe her but Shifu made a decision that he will get the job done himself and tied Mei Ling, ordering Po to watch over her. Mei Ling escaped and told Po that they need to talk and they planned on taking the crown herself to avoid Shifu from doing the crime himself and destroying his honorable reputation. The plan successfully worked and she and Junjie were taken to the Chorh-Gom Prison but before they leave, Mei Ling asked to have a moment with Shifu where she admitted the plan and she will have to serve for years in the prison to make it believable that she really tried to get the crown for Junjie. Shifu told her that he will wait for her, as long as it takes. The two later shared a kiss and a picnic on the prison only that it is a shame because it couldn't last forever. Personality Mei Ling is both happy and cheerful in her own way, but is also very clever and mean. Her devious ways have earned the mistrust of many. She is dishonest and willing to go to great lengths to achieve her goals. She is quite selfish, being a thief and abusing her skills as a kung fu master. She is a kleptomaniac, stealing any jewels of values from whoever. She is very devious, trickling Shifu into lowering his guard so she can switch bodies with him and frame him for thievery so he would have nowhere to go but with her. However, despite her selfishness she truly loves Shifu and ultimately decided to go to jail in her second appearance to repent for her actions and protect Shifu since one of her escapades left her in debt with Junjie who tried to use her to steal an Imperial crown which Shifu tried to steal to set her free, nearly costing him a lifetime in prison as a result. She states she knows Shifu will wait for her, which he genuinely promises. She can be very manipulative, using her charm and looks to get what she wants, and seems to look down on men as a result, once stating after tricking Shifu into letting his guard down during a battle that "Men are so gullible". Fighting style Mei Ling is a well-trained, skillful warrior, as she was once a former kung fu master herself. However, due to her past as a rogue, it is unlikely that she had any sort of formal training like most martial artists usually do. Since Mei Ling is also a thief, she prefers to avoid confrontations and is unaccustomed to close-quarters combat, making her somewhat inexperienced. Despite this flaw and most likely having been self-taught in the ways of kung fu throughout her life, Mei Ling has shown overwhelming potential and easily outclasses many of China's heaviest hitters. She is one of the fastest fighters in the series, as she mostly relies on her lightning-fast reflexes in order to get in close to an opponent and release a flurry of heavy attacks at blinding speed. Mei Ling has proven that it is almost impossible to catch up to her in a fight and can react to just about any attack and counter it, even if it somehow travels faster than her. Despite her small size and stature, Mei Ling is extremely powerful, with her incredible strength allowing her to fight enemies that are hundreds upon thousands of times heavier than her, and even ward off hordes of enemies usually needing little to no effort in order to defeat them. Mei Ling is also formidable in regards to her vast intellect, as she is among the smartest of all the Jade Palace adversaries, second only to Fenghuang. She is a cunning strategist and master manipulator, which became an integral part in her successful career as a thief. She can also integrate this when fighting, as she is regularly forced to think on the spot whenever on the heat of a battle. She is always five moves ahead, as she can easily deceive her opponents and gain the upper hand in any fight. She also is a smart thief, having successfully stolen the Zhou Deng Soul Gem. Mei Ling has defeated Shifu on numerous occasions, however according to her, it is because he couldn't bring himself to fight his own girlfriend. Despite this reasoning, Mei Ling likely holds back her true power as well due to her somewhat playful nature, being just as powerful as a Shifu, if not more so. She herself has stated that at times she is more confident than skilled. Relationships Shifu Mei Ling and Shifu shared a very pleasant romantic relationship during their youth, but their differences in moral value prevent them from being together. Despite being separated from Shifu for so long, Mei Ling still had strong feelings for him and longed to be with him again. This is evident as she was willing to go to such extremes to get him back, including switching bodies with him and framing him and the Furious Five for stealing the imperial jewels . In her second appearance, she appeared to have given up her criminal ways to be with Shifu. When one of her escapades left her in debt, with Junjie who tried to use her to steal an Imperial crown which Shifu tried to steal to set her free, nearly costing him a lifetime in prison as a result she decides to go to jail in his stead to repent for her actions so he can keep his honor. She states she knows Shifu will wait for her, which he genuinely promises. Clothing Mei Ling wears a light pink robe with a pink sash and white trimmings. Trivia * Mei Ling's voice actress, , had other Kung Fu Panda voice roles as the Queen Crocodile and one of the Wu Sisters in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. * Her name translates into English as "beautiful and delicate" ( : 美玲 ; : měilíng). Gallery Images Mei-ling-past.jpg|Mei Ling watching Shifu from afar Mei-ling-shifu-past.jpg|Mei Ling and Shifu together Mei-ling-1.jpg|Mei Ling talking to Po Mei-ling-shifu.jpg|The first sign of rekindling Shifu-and-meiling.jpg|Mei Ling and Shifu sharing a kiss Zhou-deng-gem-2.jpg|Mei Ling about to use the Zhou Deng Soul Gem to switch bodies with Shifu View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Foxes